


Conversations to Remember

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Dialogue, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: She hasn't been called Mary Campbell since time out of mind.





	Conversations to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, post-episode insomnia..... (My 'verses are not dead, this is just not that.) Not my usual opinion. :P

Mary has been John's love on both sides of the grave. 

But there's always a part of her that questions. Questions being a hunter, being a mother, being in love at all.

She's unsure what to think of the man named Bobby Singer when fate and millions of parallel possibilities bring them together. She knows that she will hunt here as well as she can anywhere else, and she knows she will protect Jack. And the children, if she can. If she even knows how to do that, bring children anything but pain.

She thinks of a dozen empty promises made to Dean, and how many she was never able to make to Sam.

Winchester promises, she had started to think. But Bobby Singer reminds her of something. The promises we make to the earth, to the world, to the people, that we will bring forth all that we can that is of us. And Sam and Dean are of her. Of John. And what Bobby Singer considered to be true love.

She will get back to them--she knows that now. But she will fight here for as long as she’s called to fight here, first.

Sam and Dean wouldn’t run away. Sam and Dean wouldn’t give up. And they won’t give up on her, either, but she won’t do any less than the most she can do.

She thinks of John, almost in greyscale in her memory now, it’s been so long. And she thinks that it was safe that she loved him, it was good, and it was needed.

Sam and Dean went up a…

She misses them in the pit of her stomach but she knows now more than ever she’ll get home. And she was not a perfect mother--hardly maternal at all, though she’d passed it to Dean in spades, hidden it from John until it didn’t matter anymore. But maybe she and John had been more similar than they had known, even with both pretending to be people they weren’t.

Maybe they were the people they needed to be. Maybe they were perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have another one of these in me that I'll need to write tomorrow when a little more clear-headed.


End file.
